


Hair dos and don’ts

by Queenofcolors



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, author is a black woman, hairstyling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: The Sunday morning sun shined through the window blinds that gave a view of the big picket-fenced backyard. Bucky could feel the radiating warmth coming off of Sam’s body as he snuggled close against his husband’s back. Bucky relished in the warm feeling of his husband; he had felt so lonely because Sam had been away for the last two days on a mission. The sound of feet walking across the hardwood floor could be heard coming from the hallway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	Hair dos and don’ts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sambucky headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/762597) by alpinesbucky. 



> Inspired by alpinesbucky

The Sunday morning sun shined through the window blinds that gave a view of the big picket-fenced backyard. Bucky could feel the radiating warmth coming off of Sam’s body as he snuggled close against his husband’s back. Bucky relished in the warm feeling of his husband; he had felt so lonely because Sam had been away for the last two days on a mission. The sound of feet walking across the hardwood floor could be heard coming from the hallway.

“Papa! Papa! You're home!” the four-year-old girl with a bright smile squealed jumping on the bed. She crawled over Bucky, shoving her small foot into his face as she hugged Sam tight, kissing his face.

“There’s my little sunshine,” Sam said in a sleepy voice, letting out a yawn as the child scrunched up her face, smelling Sam’s morning breath.

“Odette, honey please remove your foot from my chest,” Bucky chuckled as he began to tickle Odette’s foot. Odette let out a squeal and began to squirm her body on the bed, hitting Sam with her small arms.

“Alright, you two settle down. Odette sweetie goes brush your teeth and wash your face,” Sam said, gently kissing the top of her head as she scampered off. Bucky let out a chuckle, grinning at Sam before kissing his neck letting out a purr.

“I have debriefed in an hour,” Sam said, wiggling out of Bucky’s grip as Bucky let out a groan, hanging his head low. 

“I know, but it will be a short meeting. This is why I will need you to get Odette ready for dinner with my parents tonight,” Sam said getting up off the bed, kissing Bucky’s cheek.

\-----------

Bucky stood in front of Odette’s closet as Odette sat on her pink princess-themed bed. Odette was babbling on about the latest episode of her favorite cartoon. Bucky pulled out her polka-dotted sweater and grey-colored jeans.

“Here put on this and then meet me in the bathroom so I can do your hair,” Bucky said, setting the clothes down on the bed as Odette frowned.

“Mhm...but papa does my hair,” Odette said confused.

“I know but I’m doing your hair today,” Bucky smiled, trying to be confident it wasn’t like Bucky had never done Odette’s hair before it’s just that Bucky wasn’t the best at doing it.

\---------

Bucky stared at himself in the mirror trying to sike himself up. He needed to do this to show his daughter he was capable of doing her hair just as good as Sam does. He looked over the supplies on the bathroom counter he had the hot comb plugged in and the hair oil and the plastic bag full of barrettes and the hair comb and brush. When Odette poked her head into the bathroom Bucky gave her a big smile but only met with a skeptical look on his daughter’s face.

“I want this!” Odette said, showing Bucky a picture of a girl who was about the same age as her with her hair braided into a beautiful ballerina bun with a big bow holding it together. The hairstyle looked complex and intricate. It was also obvious that the hairstyle required synthetic hair that was usually needed for braids. Bucky looked at his daughter’s eager face and his heart melted, he wanted to give her that hairstyle but lacked the skill and material.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Bucky said as Odette sat down on the toilet seat. Bucky began to bring the hot comb to Odette’s head and she began to squirm trying to dodge the comb.

“Odette, honey I haven’t even touched you yet. I need you to sit still so I won’t burn you. I promise I’m going to be gentle,” Bucky said as Odette pouted and tried to sit still as Bucky began to comb the knots in her hair.

“Ow! That hurts!” Odette sassed, pouting her lips as Bucky chuckled and continued to comb her hair.

“And we’re done,” Bucky says as he lets Odette look up at her hair. Bucky had put her hair into two puffballs that were divided by braids.

“Well, what’s the verdict?” Bucky grinned as Odette mimicked the way Sam would rub his chin to make a sarcastic comment.

“It’s pretty. It’s all puffy!” Odette grinned.

\----------

Sam’s mother Darlene liked to do Sunday dinner every first weekend of the month. The Sunday dinner was always filled with laughter and catching up on what relatives had been up to. Sam had once described it to Bucky as thanksgiving without the turkey and the week off from work.

“Oh, there my pretty granddaughter!” Darlene said excitedly as Odette smiled, hugging her grandmother. 

“Look my hair all puffy!” Odette smiled proudly as Darlene chuckled, nodding her head.

“So, you can do her hair interesting,” Sam said, smiling from the front door as Odette raced to him.

“Look, papa, daddy did my hair so well!” Odette said as Sam picked her up, placing her on his hip.

“Well, you know I can’t let her leave the house without her hair done,” Bucky grinned, kissing Sam’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment


End file.
